1. Technical Field:
This invention relates to tamper indicating closures for containers, such as blow molded plastic bottles, such as used by sport's figures as water bottles and/or beverage containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Prior closures of this type may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,902,621, 4,469,253, 4,500,016, 4,561,553, 4,589,561, 4,801,032, and 4,948,003.
The present invention provides a novel resealable bottle cap with dual resealable elements and in part resembles the tamper-evident closure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,561 above-referred to.